Always the Same
by Azmidiske
Summary: Never betray a lover without expecting retaliation of the worst kind. Kagome has chosen Hojo over Inuyasha, and Inuyasha will have his revenge. OneShot.


Important: Heh, heh, um… I will warn you now; this story was born from the real life betrayal of a lover, so you may find it rather dramatic and dark. Thankfully it is not as drawn out as some stories in that category, so I hope you find it the perfect mix for your enjoyment. This story is a means to venting my overwhelming frustration, and hopefully you will enjoy my very demented tale. One-Shot.

Disclaimer: Stating the necessary and obvious, I do not own Inuyasha or any rights related to it.

The moment had finally come Kagome, here I was milliseconds away from admitting my undying love for you, and then before I can speak you say it all. You tell me our shard hunt is over, Naraku is dead and our mission is accomplished, and so is your loyalty to me. After that you disappeared down that retched well of yours, only for me to jump into it a little while later to find you in the arms of that other man.

And to believe I loved you, to believe I actually even considered offering my proposal to you that day. I screamed like the demon from hell I was and returned to my pathetic reality I call this world and time. I screamed to the heavens some more as I slaughtered every animal and plant in sight in my rage, yet still I felt not satisfied.

What Kikyou and I shared was different from what you have done to me; my love for Kikyou was long before knowing you, long before you existed. This man you have given yourself to came after my arrival, after you even having the audacity to claim you loved me, how dare you? When you returned to me in the form of Kagome, I knew whatever gods existed were giving me the second chance to love you and finally be happy, how wrong I was.

You are no different then that untrusting deceitful wench, she used me as a scapegoat to destroying a burden on her life, not caring at all what my feelings in the matter were. As soon as her doubts for me were tapped as Naraku came into the scene, she killed me with her evil arrow without another thought. You stabbed me in the back the second you're breaking the jewel mistake was set right, using me as your faithful pet to carry out your orders. I cannot believe I did not see through your trickery, using me for your own pathetic gain, actually leading me on to such an extent that I trusted you with my life and soul.

I have loved so few times in my life, and here again I feel the intense pain every single one has caused me. You and my mother were the only humans I have ever trusted, how could I have been so ignorant as to give you such an important thing? Though I have not done the deed yet, as I image the feeling of your blood upon my hands I can't help but feel invigorated like never before. And that disgusting wretch you chose over me will die the worst death of them all, how dare you pick that sad excuse for a man over me? Have I not protected your pathetic skin on so many occasions I couldn't begin to count them? Have I not showed to you my true feelings without the use of words over a million times?

By now it has been three days since I last saw you, I know you heard me scream in anguish that day you wretched girl, and not once have you come through the well to say a word to me. You dropped me like you do your excrement, and I have felt like that before on way to many occasions.

Now I find myself perched atop the lip of this evil portal to your world, my claws sinking into the wood with such vigor I hear the log snap as I stare into this well's dark depths with an anger beyond anything I have ever experienced. There is only one way to make you feel the torment I will experience for the rest of my existence if I do not carry out this deed. Your death is inevitable, I will rip the heart from your body as you have mine as I laugh sadistically and cry maniacally all at the same time.

"I trusted you, how could you betray me like this!" I screamed into the well, seeing nothing but your face floating in its darkness. My rage builds like never before, even with my sealing weapon at my side I can feel the demonic blood running threw my veins giving me a sense of power I could never describe. My hate is like a fire burning in the back of my eyes, and slowly I feel this fire slide down my spine, filling my arms and touching the tips of my toes. Silently I slide off of the well's edge, into the darkness below.

Why would this woman I once believed to be more pure then a flower itself lead me on in such a way? Does she think my feelings are not as strong with this demonic blood pumping in my veins? To believe she actually was being honest when she claimed to like me just as I was, not a demon or a human was an intriguing thought to that wench. She found being stuck between the human and demon worlds to be an exciting ride, but as soon as that ride was over she hopped off without a care in the world. I will not be used again in such a way, revenge is my only option.

Before I know it my feet landed in the cool dirt of the well's floor, and I uncontrollably let out an animalistic growl as I leap to the top. My soul burns and the tension in my muscles is so strong I wonder how movement is even possible as I slide the door to the well house open.

I stick my nose to the sky to catch the scent of my prey, and as suspected you are not on the shrine grounds. Your once pure and oh so enjoyable scent is now masked by the wretched stink of that sorry excuse for a man. My rage flares with renewed vigor, and briefly I wonder how it is even possible to be more enraged than I already was.

As no more then a blur to the pathetic eyesight of a human I fly into the night, following your scent, following his. I stand on the roof top to one of these monstrously large huts as I sniff you out once more.

This retched darkness of the night alit with the fires and lamps of your civilization reaching out as far as the eye can see set the perfect scene for your demise. Briefly I feel the need to squelch every fire burning unnaturally in this city; instead my fist barrels into the closeted one. For one brief millisecond I experience true ecstasy as the bazaar bulb pops loudly under the force of my demonic claws, shattering into a million pieces as my soul shatters with it.

Helplessly I laugh as I never have before, a sick and twisted sound that even as it bellows from my chest sends shivers down my spine. Briefly I notice my laugher has caused the salty liquid of my tears to pour from my eye sockets. I wipe them away like a madman, my arms flailing uncontrollably as I walk off the side of the huge building into the darkness below.

My mission is set, set in stone, and I know there is no other alternative to the fate you have set for us. Did you seriously expect me to not do exactly as I am doing now? Hunting your retched soul as the reek of your scent and his intermingle into one, as you take all that I once held dear in my life and stomped it into oblivion. You knew the dark past that encompassed all aspects of my soul; you knew how fragile my hold on reality could be. Is this what drove you away from me to begin with, or do you just get your jollies off in kicking the dog while it's down? Probably both, you demented pathetic creature.

I feel almost like a zombie or a wraith as I walk briskly through the dark hall between two towering human castles. Never have I felt more at one with the demon inside me more then I do now, never have I experienced such rage that it drowns out all thought processes other then my overwhelming need to spill the blood of those who have betrayed me.

Finally I locate the place you have chosen to hide from me in, and I scoff loudly just thinking you even felt this to be a secure escape from your killer. Taking in the scent of the compound I already know this is where your new lover resides; the reek of him has permeated every nook and crevice of the property.

Once again I feel a spike in my already feeble hold on my sanity when I catch the scent of your flesh, only this time at such closeness I realize your smell is not only intermixed with this degusting male's, but they have become one. You have actually done the deed, the ultimate sin of a couple not yet vowed as one for the rest of your very soon to be destroyed lives.

I fight the urge to not kill you at this very instant like a single man attempting to stop a typhoon, I want you to suffer more than anything ever imagined before you die. If I let go of my fleeting hold on my instincts now, you will not live long enough to even notice who spilled your final blood in the end. My hair bellows around my head as the deep red aura around me grows tremendously, and once again I feel a scream rise in my throat threatening to blow my lungs from my body if not released. Somehow I manage to squelch it, stealth is necessary to carrying out my deed just as envisioned.

Without realizing how I got there I already find myself perched on the window sill to the room I know you are both in. Once again even as I feel nothing other than intense hatred, I still find this bazaar salty liquid building behind my eyes as I stare down at your bodies coiled together upon the futon.

I test the window and am in shock to find it unlocked, you are such a fool Kagome. Not only did you gamble with death by not sealing the well before choosing this wretch over me, but now you even have the stupidity to leave the door wide open for my attack. I can hear your voice telling me to kill you repeating in my head over and over like an encouragement, and no other sound registers in my brain as I silently slide up next to your carcasses.

Seeing your bodies only feet from my own fills me with more anxiety then ever before. One side of my soul is screaming for your life to end, and the other, I am not positive what the other side wants. To cry maybe, to slaughter your lover immediately and hall you back to my world. To finally tell you I love you right before your death.

Such conflicting emotions grind my brain to a halt as it overloads with the endless possibilities that at this moment lay ahead of me. Indecision creeps up my spine and my body stills even as my tension drastically multiplies. Eventually this bomb in my chest explodes and without even comprehending my own actions my legs walk me closer to your bodies.

"Kagome…." I whisper into your ear like a ghost as my hand glides along your bare back before taking a hold of your wrist, wrenching it from its protective hold you had on your new lover.

Immediately you are awake and gazing into my eyes with a level of fear I have never in all our years of battling together seen. So many emotions are glowing from those deep brown irises locked with my probably deathly intense gold ones. The guilt floating around you permeates the little room, I am sure you are fully aware of the reason for my presents tonight. I see the overpowering beg for forgiveness you silently ask of me, yet you and I both know it will not be granted.

I sense your new lover Hojo begin to awaken between us and before he even has time to realize the demon of his death is in the room I tear the throat from his weak and fragile body with my free hand. My quarrels were not with this dead boy who never even knew I existed, the battle waging here tonight was between me and her.

Her scream registers in my brain as my focus swings back to her face, alit with a shock and panic like none other. Memories flood my mind of smiling times as apposed to this intense gut wrenching moment. Times when you have laughed with me, smiled with me, embraces, that kiss we experienced long ago while facing a moment not unlike the intensity in the air now.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha, please don't do this" she begged of me as she begins to sob lightly, the sour smell of blood, sex and her salty tears overwhelming my senses. This time the tenseness in my muscles really does disable my ability to do more then just stand there holding her wrist tightly, my emotions running to fast for me to catch up.

I clamp my eyes shut and a single trembling sob emits from me as I force words to leave my mouth. "Why… why did you betray me!" I scream into her face while joggling her wrist violently, sending her falling to the floor and the blanket rolling from her nude body. We both hardly even noticed.

She stares into my eyes for a long time as she lays there submissively, Kagome knows better then anyone that fighting against my strength would be a pointless endeavor, especially now. She examines my face with serious scrutiny and a hint of fear, probably trying to decide on the perfect words and how raging my reaction to her answer will be.

"We were not meant for each other, we are from different worlds." She finally says, so quietly it was like nothing more then a whisper in the wind. It is apparent to me now Kagome that you know your death is inevitable, you know my hands will spill your blood on this dreary night.

How could you not at least at one point in the past felt we were meant to be? Not only were you the reincarnation and living soul of the only woman I have ever loved, but on so many occasions you have stood by my side, no matter how difficult of times we were in. You said you would always be by my side, and for a moment I believed it, craved it, yet now I guess it really wasn't meant to be after all. Joy and happy endings don't truly exist in this world, especially not for me.

Still though even as I find the woman who I have been seeking vengeance against sitting right here at my feet and mercy, I seem unable to believe it. All this time your love for me seemed so obvious you choosing another man just sounded ridiculous. I always thought you loved me, so I allowed myself to love to.

"But… I loved you, and I thought you loved me" I am barely able to croak out, insecurities and rage merging into one in my soul.

"We were never in love Inuyasha, and we weren't meant to be. We're too different for each other and my life is in this time, not the past. I had to think of the future. Our moment was fleeting." She stated seriously in that proud and wise fashion that every Miko seems capable of, perfectly excepting of this twisted fate bestowed upon them. Even while she lays here in this state of undress, never more did Kagome ever resemble Kikyou then in this moment.

My rage blazed stronger then I have ever experienced in all my life at hearing your words. Never have I seen you so pessimistic and coldly blunt about anything, how could my once so pure hearted and loving Kagome say such painful things? How could I have not seen my worst nightmare coming up behind me? How could she sit there and say that to me with that sickening look upon her face? I felt this inevitable fate in my gut the moment my eyes found hers for the first time, and things could have been so much simpler if I had only listened to it then. She cringes as I snarl hatefully only millimeters from her face once the full force of her words registers in my mind, the barrier holding my sanity intact disappearing in the blink of an eye.

Slowly I can feel the redness leaking into my eyesight and the purple stripes slowing burning from my ears to the tips of my mouth as my hatred and rage for her sickening deceit builds so strongly all other emotions drown in its force.

Briefly I realize even as a full demon now I am still myself, a transformation, yet at the same time anything but. The time I killed those bandits was nothing compared to the madness I am experiencing now, my soul boiling for nothing more then every drop of blood you have to offer me. I feel no fear, no pain or sadness, only rage, and yet I'm still myself. I realize what I am experiencing is more then just a transformation; it is me, wholly and completely.

It was a quick and painless procedure, he was pretty sure she barely felt a thing.

Slowly and respectfully I lay her lifeless bodies on the bed beside her lover, guilt overriding all other emotions when I see the look on that face once elegant beyond comprehension. The meaning behind those dead and dulled eyes finally hits me; I have once again been the reason all the woman I have ever loved died. Fate had to be the most wretched curse any being could be faced with, but this time I brought it down on myself of my own accord.

I have accomplished what had to be done, what I felt and knew was the cure for this ache in my chest that has been torturing me since the moment you jumped down that well for the last time. Instead of a cure I only feel worse, my inner turmoil increasing ten-fold. I don't understand at all, for if revenge was not the answer, what possibly could have been any wiser of a way to fix this dilemma? Just letting it slide had been out of the question entirely; continuing on living like that would have been unbearable.

I could never come up with a wiser solution then revenge, my mind to barbaric and animalistic for wisdom. I am the red eyed dog-like monster that sneaks into your room at night and slaughters you while you sleep, and I deserve no less wicked a title then that. It is no wonder she chose this wretch over me, she deserved better. I feel the tears on my face and the shakes running through every facet of my soul as my body slides gradually closer to the window.

I must return back to my world immediately, for only one task remains before this night of vengeance can be complete. Her killer has not gotten what he deserves, and he who creates death must die. The only question is, how?

I slip into the night as silently as I came, never to exist upon this world again.

Note: The first section of this story was written the day I was more in the zone with this whole vengeance thing, and you can almost see the break in the days where I wasn't as loopy. This will stay a one-shot, though I may have to play with that drop off ending a little. I hope you enjoyed my tale, and please don't hesitate to tell me what you think, good or bad. Later.

Always the Same


End file.
